Midnight Bliss
by BLISStheROGUE
Summary: Everyone has a secret. It's just Zakuro and Pai have a large one! I'll give you hint though, it contains a lemon btw, & I spelled Pie's name differently, and I apologize


**Isume: **Hey everyone! What's up??? This is Isume! I have written my first rated 'M' fanfic!!!! (That's weird actually)

**Pudding: **You forgot to mention that you dre-

**Lettuce: ***covering Pudding's mouth*Oh Pudding, you naughty, naughty little girl, don't try to say stuff like that!

**Tart: **But she admitted it!

**Lettuce: **I don't care! Just don't say stuff like that to the public, unless you want it to be known in YOUR fanfic!!!

**Isume: **Umm guys? You do realize this is about Zakuro and Pai?

*Pudding, Lettuce, and Tart gasp*

**Lettuce: **How did it make it to rated 'M'?!?!?

**Isume: **Uhhh.......*Panicking* PUDDING DISCLAIMER!!!!

**Pudding: **Isume doesn't own us or anything else from Tokyo Mew Mew!

**Tart: **Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It Was Midnight, and the dark sky seemed like a dark pool of water. In The silence of a town park, stood a stealthy beauty. A female beauty with mid-length amount of purple hair, and dark amethyst eyes. She looked up into the clouds. She was wearing a silver cross chocker, a white work blouse, with a black vest and loose striped tie, with a dark plaid skirt, short enough to see the bottom curves of her ass. And on her feet, were dark leg warmers, and black and white 3 1/2 inch heels. Her name? It was Zakuro Fujiwara.

She was supposedly the famous model, and actress, who also had a secret cover working at Cafe Mew Mew, and an even larger secret, was that she was one of the five members of Tokyo Mew Mew. She thought about these things that were affecting her life, and also thought about how it felt that if one of those components, that made Zakuro, Zakuro, was removed, it would just ruin everything else.

However, she was thinking about it, so much, that she didn't realize someone was creeping behind her.

"You know, if you keep sitting around, you could get attacked," Zakuro felt strong arms grip across her chest. She knew who had this low, deep and seductive voice. Whenever he was beside her, he gave her chills. "Pai," was all she could say.

"Shh. Let's make this night worth it." He whispered to her. He led her to a bench in the park, and than cut to the chase, and kissed her neck.

Truth was, little 'encounters', like this, were only natural. They were just another part of Zakuro's life, that she kept secret. She, nor could Pai, tell a soul about these meetings. It could just bring bad outcomes to both sides, and then their love really would be impossible.

She turned her head, and kissed him on his lips. His lips always had a deep flavor that she couldn't resist. They broke apart,he leaned forward, on the bench, and they continued. His deep force pushed her back, and he was on top. He then kissed and bit her neck, leaving hickeys, as his hands explored all over her body.

He noticed that she was sweating, and breathing heavily. He returned to her lips, and he began to undo her vest. It was soon obvious that she was so wet, that he could see the shaping (and form) of her bra.

"Pai...not...here," Zakuro pleaded in between pants. He then stopped, carried her bridal style, and they teleported, into her room, where the fun started up again.

He stripped her down until the only pieces of clothing left were her deep dark bra, and her faded purple underwear. The longer he saw her exposed form, the harder he got. She then lunged on top of him, and threw his shirt off, her hands grazing over his abs.

"I'm not gonna give it to you, unless you give it to me." She taunted him, he only smirked.

"Don't push your luck," he taunted back, he caressed her check, and brought her lips to his. He licked her bottom lip, for entrance. She gave in, and let him. He explored every part of her mouth, causing her to moan louder and louder every second. As he was grazing, he kicked off his pants.

They broke apart, and he undid her bra, and it loosely fell. He still looked into her face, as she gazed into his dark gray eyes. He then felt his head fall into her chest, and started to massage her breasts. He licked her right nipple, and continued to caress against her left one. He could hear her moan. "Zakuro," he trailed off.

He slowly removed her last garment as he then removed his boxers. She looked down at his erection, and then whispered. "Pai..take me...now." He looked up and stared at her face, she nodded showing she wanted it.

He leaned closer to her, and whispered "Tell me if it hurts." Then, he slowly slid his erection, into her womanhood.

Suddenly, at that very moment, Zakuro felt a sudden shock wave flow into her, as she felt the pain it brought her. Then..the feeling became pleasure, and lust. She moaned his name, making him smirk, as he was trying to find a good rhythm that would work for them. Once he did, he made movements going back and forth. All Zakuro could do, was moan louder and louder. "Scream." He commanded her.

Her mind was clouded, but did as he told her. She felt the rush, and she kept repeating his name over and over. "Harder...faster," Zakuro demanded. Her lust and desire took over, and all she could see and think was of him.

Suddenly, he felt his climax, as she whispered "Pai...please...just do it!" She moaned. "Do it inside of me!" She felt herself in ecstasy, since she never felt this much pleasure. She then felt herself, releasing herself with him. Then, he released himself from her, and the two fell to rest on the bed, clinging to each other.

"Zakuro. I love you. I want you." Pai whispered into her ear. "Pai. I want you, and no one else." she whispered back. He kissed her immensely, yet passionately, and she kissed back. She clung herself to his chest The two, started to fall into a deep blissful sleep, in each others arms...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pudding:**....Oh

**Tart: **...My...

**Lettuce: **...KAMI!!!! HOW COULD YOU ISUME?!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID!?!?!?

**Isume: **Umm...wrote a Zakuro and Pai fanfic???

**Lettuce: **You have no shame!!!

**Isume: ***(-.-)* You just realized that? *(^.^)* OH WELL!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
